


The Ballad Of An Assassin

by idkspookystuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Harry, Fights, First Meetings, M/M, Making Up, Marriage, Power Bottom Harry, Riding, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Louis are married for five (or six) years, don't know their spouse is an assassin, are assigned to kill each other, realize they can't kill each other, fall in love again, are on the run from the law, have hot angry sex, and learn more than they ever did in five (or six) years of marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad Of An Assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriSolo/gifts).



> w o w  
> somehow this became 20K words and I'm not exactly sure how? i'm really proud of this fic and i really fell in love with the idea.  
> this took me a long ass time to write so i really hope you like it/love it/don't hate it.  
> special thanks:  
> jasper; my hella amazing beta who listened to me rant about this for days straight, simply because they're the best partner in the world.  
> josie; my amazing best friend who agreed that, yes, it sucked that i was still writing  
> and finally  
> brisolo; i really fucking hope you like this <3  
> [follow me here! ](https://choirboycas.tumblr.com)  
> -C

**December 15 th, 2014. The Office of Dr. Wexler**

Louis Tomlinson-Styles sat with a still smile, his husband Harry on the chair next to him. They both had their hands folded in their laps as they smiled at the marriage counselor across from them. “First of all,” Louis started, leaning forward onto his knees, “I would just like to say that we don’t have to be here. We were at a charity auction with our friends, the Carlson’s, and we had a little-“ Harry cut him off by clearing his throat and Louis bit his lip before continuing, “ _I_ had a little too much to drink and, long story short, we won four sessions with Dr. Wexler.”

Harry gave a forced laugh, “The Carlson’s are funny like that.”

“But you didn’t have to come,” Dr. Wexler pointed out, writing something on a clipboard in front of him. Harry bit his lip, looking over at Louis who looked back at him with a stumped expression.

“Right,” Louis said, looking back at Dr. Wexler with the same forced smile, “But we have a theory.” Harry’s smile returned at the mention of their theory.

“Absolutely,” Harry said with a small, forced laugh, “We call it The Oil Check Theory.”

“The Oil Check Theory?” Dr. Wexler asked, giving both of them a look. Harry nodded and Louis took that as a go-ahead to explain the theory that both of them had come up with the night before to stop themselves from thinking that they wanted to go to Dr. Wexler because they were in a failed marriage.

“Right, the Oil Check Theory.” Louis said slowly, refolding his hands in his lap, “You see, we’ve been married for five-“

“Six.” Harry cut him off briskly.

Louis bit his tongue and smiled at his husband before starting over. “We’ve been married for five, six years, and this is a sort of checkup for us.” Dr. Wexler gave him another perplexed look and Louis continued, “You know, pop the hood, nose around, change the oil, maybe replace a seal or two.” He trailed off with another weak chuckle and Dr. Wexler ran his tongue over his teeth before looking over at the couple.

“Alright,” He said, looking down at the clipboard in front of him. “I’m just going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer instinctively.” Harry and Louis both nodded. “On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you as a couple?”

“Eight,” Harry answered quickly, looking over at Louis with an expectant look on his face, as if he was expecting him to answer at the exact same time with the exact same answer.

Louis chuckled weakly, leaning forward onto his hands, “Wait, so is ten perfectly happy and one is utterly…” He trailed off, looking over at Harry, “miserable?”

“Please just answer instinctively.” Dr. Wexler repeated. Harry shot Louis another look and Louis smiled at Dr. Wexler, a big, fake smile, before replying.

“Eight.”

“Alright,” Dr. Wexler replied, writing that down on his clipboard before looking back up at the couple, “On a scale of one to ten, how happy would you say your partner is?”

“Eight,” Louis responded, looking over at Harry when he didn’t reply the same way. Harry tilted his head to the right.

“Are we allowed to have fractions?” Harry asked. Louis threw him a look and Harry shrugged, “Well.”

“You have to answer instinctively.” Louis said. Harry nodded before looking back at Dr. Wexler.

“Eight.”

“Okay.” Dr. Wexler answered, writing that down on his clipboard as well before looking at the couple, “How often do you have sex?”

Harry and Louis froze, both looking over at Dr. Wexler at the same time. “I-I don’t understand the question.” Louis said, running a hand through his hair again.

“Wait. Okay, so is this another one to ten thing? And, I mean, if it is, does one equal “not much” or is one like, “nothing”? Because, strictly speaking, zero should be nothing.” Harry said with an awkward chuckle, looking over at Louis.

Louis nodded, “Exactly. And if we don’t know what one is, what’s ten? Is ten like, you know,” He trailed off, looking at Dr. Wexler, who prompted him to continue, “Constant, unrelenting, twenty four seven, without a break to eat for anything. Not even to eat.”

“Like Sting,” Harry supplied, earning a quick nod from Louis, “Look at Sting’s day job. Who else has sixty hours a week to put aside in the sack?”

Dr. Wexler sighed loudly, writing something on his clipboard before clarifying, “This is not a one to ten scenario. It’s a straightforward question. How often do you have sex?” When neither of the two could answer, he wrote something else before continuing. “Describe how you first met.”

“It was Columbia.” Harry started.

“Bogota. Five years ago.” Louis jumped in.

“Six.” Harry corrected again.

“Right. Five or six years ago.” Louis corrected himself.

**Bogota, Columbia, Five or Six Years ago. The Hilton Bogota lobby.**

Louis quickly walked over to the counter, looking at the person behind it. He reached for the gun in his pants to make sure it was there before quickly asking, “What’s going on?”

The person behind the counter shrugged, answering in broken English, “Someone killed Barracuda, Sancho Varron. Police rounding up single tourists. Alone, sir?”

Suddenly, Harry stepped into the lobby, looking over at Louis “You two together?” Asked a police officer. Harry and Louis exchanged a look before nodding quickly. The police officer shrugged, moving on.

Louis realized he needed to act quickly, and so he pulled Harry into a closet, both of them listening to the steps of police officers. When the steps were safely gone, they looked at each other, a rush of excitement overtaking the both of them. There was the rush of danger, the danger of not knowing. “I’m Louis.” Louis said with a soft smile.

Harry nodded, laughing breathlessly before shaking his hand, “Harry.”

**Midnight, Harry’s Room, The Hilton Bogota**

Harry lay across Louis’ chest, their hands intertwined. Louis ran his free hand through Harry’s curls, and down his naked chest, stopping finally over his heart. He chuckled softly, placing a gentle kiss to Harry’s head before whispering, “I can hear your heart racing.”

Harry sighed in content, squeezing Louis’ hand before saying in a soft voice, “I don’t want it to slow down.”

Louis chuckled lightly, resting his hand on Harry’s waist, “Stick with me and it won’t.”

**Coney Island, New York City, New York, A Week Later**

“Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Step right up and try your luck!” A rather large man announced, standing in front of a booth. There were two toy guns laying on the counter, a group of revolving ducks with targets painted on them spinning a few feet away. Harry smiled, pulling Louis over to the booth. Louis rolled his eyes fondly, paying the gentleman before handing Harry the gun.

“Am I holding it right?” Harry asked with an innocent giggle. Louis nodded, and Harry started shooting. The gun recoiled hard and startled him, prompting Harry to miss all of the targets and nearly hit the man running the booth. Louis chuckled at him, taking the gun. Harry watched as Louis managed to hit most of them, missing only a few. Louis laughed softly, looking over at the man, “Can we get anything?”

The man handed him a small bear and Louis turned to leave, before he heard Harry asking, “Do you think I could go again?” He paid the man again and picked up the gun. Louis watched in shock as Harry managed to hit almost every single target, picking up a life size bear. He turned to Louis with the same innocent smile, “Beginner’s luck?”

**Boxing Ring, New York City, New York, Two Weeks Later**

Louis was wrestling a man ten times his weight with a practiced ease, his best friend, Niall Horan, outside the ring. Niall ran a hand through his hair, exhaling sharply. “Louis, slow down. You’ve known this guy, what, six weeks?”

Louis rolled his eyes, stopping for a moment to look at Niall, “Ni, he’s totally amazing. He’s smart, he’s funny, he’s cute,” He paused, looking over at Niall as if he were in a daydream, “He’s an amazing shot.” Suddenly, the man wrestling him punched Louis, knocking him onto the ground.

“Alright,” Niall said, stepping into the ring, “What does he do?”

Louis tried to wrestle the man off of him, answering breathlessly, “H-he’s in computers. A big server down in Wall Street, he’s in there anytime, night or day. He’s like Batman for computers, or something.” Niall rolled his eyes, just barely dodging being crushed by the man wrestling Louis as Louis pinned him to the side of the ring. “He travels a lot, like me, but we never talk about work. So I can leave the office with no questions, no demands.”

Niall huffed, leaning on the side of the ring to look his best friend over, “What about the sex?”

Louis rolled his eyes again, successfully pinning the man to the mat, “The sex is incredible. Unlike anything I’ve ever known before. But it’s not just about the sex. I look into his eyes and I see something so familiar. It’s like I know his deepest, darkest secret.” Louis let go of the man, smiling up at Niall, “I’m gonna ask him to marry me.”

Niall’s screams of protest could barely be heard over Louis’ grunts as he was again pinned to the mat.

**Westchester County, New York. Five or Six Years Later. December 22 nd, 2014. 9:15 AM **

Louis walked in, the daily newspaper in his hands. He put it down on the kitchen counter with a sigh, looking up as Harry entered the room. The two exchanged just a glance before Harry looked back over at the kitchen counter, an empty look in his eyes. He started up the coffee machine, looking over at Louis. It was like the two of them were strangers. In becoming so used to the same routine, they had become utterly bored with one another. “So, what’d you think of Dr. Wexler?”

“He seems very nice.” Louis answered. Harry nodded his agreement, taking the cup of coffee and leaving the room, effectively ending their conversation. The two of them got dressed, side by side, without speaking a word to each other. They walked down the hallway in unison, both stepping through the door at the same time. They stepped into their respective cars, each driving away in sync.

**December 22 rd, 7:00 PM**

Louis stepped into the front door just as Harry was pulling a tray out of the oven. Harry smiled at him, “Louis. Perfect timing, as always.” He said with a slight smile, though there was no real meaning to it. Louis chuckled faintly, leaning over to kiss his husband on the cheek. The two barely touched as Louis walked into another room. “Oh, I got us a tree.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked, fixing himself a drink. Harry gave him a half smile, leaning against the table.

“Yeah, it’s the biggest tree on the block.” Louis hummed his approval, not even listening to what Harry was saying. Harry noticed this with a sad smile, grabbing two plates from a cabinet, “Dinner’s ready.”

**February 13 th, 2015. The Office of Dr. Wexler.**

“So tell me,” Dr. Wexler said, writing on his clipboard, “Why did you decide to come back alone?” Harry sat across from him on a chair, smoking a cigarette. He sighed, looking over at Dr. Wexler.

“Nothing’s wrong, per say. You must understand that Louis and I have bonded on an intensely profound spiritual level.” Harry said. He looked down at his feet before continuing, “Over the years, I feel that our relationship has progressed onto a higher plan altogether.”

**February 14 th, 2015. The Dining Room. 7:05 PM**

Harry and Louis sat across from each other, no emotion on either of their faces as they mindlessly picked at the meal Harry had prepared earlier that day. Louis took a bite and hummed appreciatively, looking over at Harry, “This yellow Prawn risotto is to die for. Did you do something new?”

Harry paused, throwing Louis a look before coldly answering, “I added peas.”

Louis nodded, looking back down at the plate in front of him before quietly saying, “I guess I just forgot how good it is.” The two sat in an awkward silence for a while, both poking at the food on their plates before Louis asked, “Could you pass the salt please?”

“It’s in the middle of the table.” Harry replied coldly, shooting him a look. “You know, it’s between you and me. You’re on one side. I’m on the other.” Louis took the salt, drowning his meal in it. Harry gave him a weak smile before picking at the food again.

**March 3 rd, 2015. Dr. Wexler’s Office. **

Louis sat on his own across from Dr. Wexler, his hands folded in his lap as he looked down at his feet, a small frown etched across his face. Dr. Wexler gave him a small smile before asking, “So what do you think the problem is?”  

Louis sighed, “I love my husband. And I love our life together. And I love our house. It’s our little castle. But...” He trailed off, and Dr. Wexler looked back over at him.

“But what?” When Louis couldn’t reply, Dr. Wexler scribbled something on the clipboard before putting it down altogether. “Listen, Louis. I know you feel like you’re the only couple going through this. But believe me, right now, millions of couples in America are experiencing precisely the same relationship problems you are.”

Louis scoffed, shaking his head quickly, “I don’t think so.”

**March 7 th, 2015. A Club in New York City, New York. 6:18 PM**

Louis stepped off of the busy street, looking back and forth before eventually stopping at the night club in front of him. A bouncer, a real tough looking guy with tattoos and no hair, the latter on his own will, put a hand to Louis’ chest, stopping him from entering the club. “Just a minute there, big guy,” The bouncer said, his voice deep and uncaring, “Where d’ya think you’re going?”

“I’m looking for Nelly.” Louis explained, his voice calm as he looked the bouncer over. If need be, he could take this guy out in a second flat. But the bouncer wasn’t his target here, “I’m here to get lucky.”

He was brought to a room with a large round table. The room was dimly lit by a lamp hanging over the men. There were three men sitting at the table. The one at the head of the table was balding, a cigar in his mouth as he dealt cards. To his right, an anxious looking thirty year old who kept looking around and running his hands through his hair. To the left of the dealer sat a short man, maybe in his late fifties, early fifties, with a bottle of beer in front of him, many more scattered about which suggested that he had some kind of a binge drinking problem.

Louis went to sit at the table, but the dealer stopped him, “Uh uh,” He said, motioning to the chair which Louis had just pulled out, “That’s where Lucky’s sittin’.” Louis raised an eyebrow, pulling out a few hundred from his back pocket.

“Come on, gentlemen,” He said, casually waving the money. He watched as the men looked with wanting expressions before chuckling lightly, “Lucky’s not going to be here for a while, and are you really gonna turn all of this down?” The dealer shrugged, motioning to the seat again. Louis smiled, sitting in it. “Deal me in.”

The game went without a hitch, Louis letting the men win a few times, winning a few of his own. If he were really trying, he could’ve won the entire match, but he didn’t. He couldn’t afford the risk of being kicked out of the seedy club without the job being finished.

Eventually, a man entered the room. He was a short gentleman, large, bald, possibly forty, and with a bad eye. He had a beer in his hands and he scratched his stomach, shirtless, before asking, “Who’s this?” Or rather, slurring. Louis took a moment to praise a god that he didn’t believe in before standing up.

“I’m Mark. And I’m assuming that you’re Lucky?” He asked, feeling in his pocket for his gun. The man, Lucky, nodded, putting the beer down.

“Yeah,” He slurred, raising a drunken fist. “Why? D’ya wanna fight?”

Louis chuckled politely, “Oh, I’m afraid that’ll be quite unnecessary, seeing as though, uh-“ He pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at the man, whose eyes blew wide with shock, “I’m the one who was sent to kill you.”

**Meanwhile, the Oasis Motel, New York City, New York.**

Harry walked into the motel lobby, rolling his eyes as one of his secretaries handed him a briefcase. “Do you have a plan, Mr. Styles?” She asked quickly. Harry nodded briefly, walking towards the elevator. The girl’s heels clicked on the marble floor as she followed him. “You client is in room 201.” The girl said once the elevator doors were closed. She pushed a floor before turning to Harry, “The Boss asks that you make this quick. You have to be on a plane to Vietnam in fifteen minutes.”

Harry nodded as the elevator doors opened. He stepped out, leaving the girl in the elevator. He walked down the long hallway, his footsteps thudding as he walked. He found the room and pushed open the doors. It was a rather large room, a suite, and a fifty year old man, James something or another, lay there, a rose in his mouth. “This is for you, sweetheart.” James said, a little muffled because of the rose.

Harry gave him a fake smile, shedding his jacket on a chair near the door. “Thank you, you’re very sweet.” He climbed onto the bed, taking the rose gently from James’ mouth before kissing him softly. The two kissed for a few minutes before Harry pulled away with a fake, fond smile. “You heard about my rates, didn’t you?”

“Yes I did.” James said, running a hand up Harry’s knee. Harry supposed it was supposed to be arousing, but in all honesty, it was just annoying. Thank god he didn’t decide to become a hooker, “200 an hour. You’re very pricey, my boy, but the agency was right. You are beautiful.” Harry blushed at that, fake of course, before pulling James into another kiss. The two kissed rather passionately for a while, _kissing was one of Harry’s strong suits_ , before James pulled away again, “Do you think you could give me a special discount?”

Harry smiled at that, “Of course.” He dropped the fake smile, putting a gun to the back of James’ head, “How about you tell me everything you know and I won’t kill you?”

**Five Minutes Later**

The girl met Harry in the elevator again, giving him a shocked look as he pressed the button for the lobby emotionlessly. “So he didn’t tell you everything he knew and you had to kill him?” The girl asked, sounding a little bit horrified.

Harry chuckled lightly, “Oh, he told me everything. He was just a terrible lay.”

**March 3 rd, 2015. Dr. Wexler’s Office. **

“But if you had to pinpoint it to one thing,” Dr. Wexler said, leaning forward to get closer to Louis, “What would you say is the thing that first attracted you to Harry?”

“Well,” Louis started, clapping his hands together as he racked his brain for an answer, “He was so-“He backed out of that one, looking down at his feet, “There was this deep-“He paused again, furrowing his brows together, “It was like he had this-“He stopped, looking back up at Dr. Wexler before answering honestly, “I have no idea.”

**The Payne-Malik Household, March 7 th, 2015. 9:00 PM**

Harry and Louis stood side by side on the porch of their neighbor’s house. Louis held a bottle of champagne and Harry held a bouquet of flowers. Louis rang the doorbell and looked over at Harry as he waited for one of the residents to answer the door, “How are you?”

“Fine.” Harry answered coldly. Louis turned back to the door, not even bothering to look back at Harry.

Zayn Malik answered the door with a wide smile, “Louis. Harry. Hello!” He said way too enthusiastically. Harry tossed him a fake smile, pulling him into a friendly hug before walking in. Louis did the same, handing him the bottle of champagne. “Babe!” Zayn called up the stairs, “Louis and Harry are here!”

Liam came down the stairs with a smile, holding a baby girl. He greeted the couple quietly, pulling them both into an awkward one armed hug. “Actually, Harry, I’m glad you’re here. Do you think that you could watch Amy for me? I have to use the loo.” Harry looked at him with wide eyes, awkwardly chuckling.

“Actually, I’m not all tha-“

“Thanks mate,” Liam answered before shoving the child into his hands. Zayn chuckled at him, hitting Louis on the back rather hard before stepping away. Harry cradled the baby in his arms, staring at it like Liam had handed him a bomb instead of a little human being. Louis stood closer to him.

“Hey, H. Do you ever think ab-“

“No.” Harry snapped, looking up at Louis, “Don’t even think about it.”

**Death Valley, United States. March 14 th, 2015. 11:45 AM.**

Harry sat in a camp a few feet above ground, talking to the base via a satellite phone. “Alright,” A voice came through, “You have fifteen minutes until your target is in the perfect position to hit. You have one hit. Exactly noon today.” Harry ran his tongue over his teeth, looking out across the desert before he spoke back.

“Easy.” Harry answered. He stood as he saw someone drive in. It looked like a couple of boys, all driving jeeps in a line. Harry rolled his eyes before contacting the base again, “Two idiots are going to compromise the entire thing,” He said dully, grabbing a pair of binoculars before looking at the guy in the first jeep.

“Lay low, H. We’ll get a scan on him for you.” A voice came through the phone again. Harry sighed, putting the binoculars down. He sat there for a few minutes before someone spoke through the phone again, “Harry. He’s got a gun. He’s a danger.”

Harry leapt into action then, grabbing his gun before firing at the guy. The man was quick though, and took his weapon, shooting up into the base. Harry squealed, barely dodging the bullet before shooting at the guy again. “Harry,” A voice came through the phone again, “Harry, it’s 11:59. The target will be in position in less than a minute.”

“I can get him!” Harry yelled, shooting back at the man.

“Harry,” The voice yelled again, “Harry the target is in position.” Harry groaned loudly, firing at the man. Finally, a shot hit him, and he fell to the ground, injured. He spotted the target easily and tried shooting at him, but it was too late. He was too far out. “No!” Harry yelled, “No! No! No!”

**Death Valley, United States. March 14 th, 2015. 11:45 AM. **

Louis drove a group of men into position, in a perfect location to get the target when he drove by in fifteen minutes. “It’s a one shot job.” Niall said over the intercom in Louis’ jeep, “You shoot him, he goes down, and we’re back in time for lunch. T minus 15 minutes.”

Louis smiled, kicking his feet up on the dashboard. “Hey,” Someone else said over the intercom, another member of Louis’ team, “Do you see someone there? West, about two miles out? Little hut?” Louis looked over at the hut, looking at the figure crotched down there. He chuckled before commenting.

“It’s probably just a bird watcher.” The other guys laughed and Louis relaxed, picking up his coffee. When a shot hit his window however, he buzzed in again, “It’s not a bird watcher.” He said, picking up his gun.

“No shit, dude.” Niall’s voice came through the speaker. Louis started firing at the figure, but it seemed that he was quick on his feet. He dodged every bullet Louis shot at him. Louis cursed under his breath and the speaker system roared to life again, “Lou, T minus thirty seconds.”

“This is bullshit!” Louis yelled back, still firing at the figure. Suddenly, a bullet came and hit him in the leg, knocking him over onto the seat, “Lou,” Niall said, a certain calm falling over the area, “The target’s passed.”

Louis groaned, reaching over to buzz in, “Give me some good news, Ni.”

There was a pause before Niall replied, “The wound probably isn’t fatal.”

**iTech Headquarters. March 14 th, 2015. 2:00 PM.**

“This is bullshit, people!” Harry proclaimed loudly, storming in, “I want an ID on the man who compromised the kill now, or so help me god, I’ll tell the Boss that I killed one of you instead!” Everyone continued typing on their computers as Harry collapsed on the floor. His secretary sat next to him, an iced latté in her hands. Harry took it with a small smile, “Remind me again why I didn’t marry you?”

Harry’s secretary smiled at that, “I believe you’re married, sir.” Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone from his back pocket, “Right. I should probably call him and tell him to be home at seven. That’s when dinner always is.” He dialed Louis’ number quickly, walking over silently when one of the men at the computers called him over.

“I got this footage, sir.” He said quietly, playing it. Harry groaned as he got voicemail.

“Zoom in on it.” He implored quietly, walking away for a minute as the machine beeped, “Hello. I couldn’t get in contact with you, but I’m just calling to remind you that dinner-“

“Sir?” The man called, looking back at Harry, “You may want to see this.” Harry walked back over, watching the footage again. The man blew it up, bringing Harry face to face with a face, _rather unfortunately_ , very familiar to him. “Call the office when you get this, honey. There was just a server crash.

**StrexCorp Headquarters, March 14 th, 2015. 2:05 PM.**

Louis’ phone rang in his back pocket as he stepped into the office of Harper Swift, head of computer engineering. He dropped a tape on her desk wordlessly. Harper took it slowly before looking back up at Louis, “Uh, may I help you?”

“The Lazarus kill was compromised and I need the ID of the person on this tape within the next ten minutes.” Louis said quickly, sitting on the edge of Harper’s desk. She raised an eyebrow, but plugged the tape into her computer, typing out a long code of binary. Louis quietly sipped at his coffee as he watched her work.

“Got it.” Harper announced after a few minutes. Louis wordlessly stood up, standing before her chair as she pressed play. She paused it as someone in one of the jeeps got a shot of the man in the hut, zooming in on the face. She stared at it wordlessly, an expression similar to Louis’. He looked at it with wide eyes before clearing his throat.

“Would you mind calling my husband and asking what time he wants me home for dinner?”

**Westchester County, New York. March 14 th, 7:00 PM. **

Louis walked into the door quickly, hanging his jacket up on a hook. He walked into the kitchen, surprised to see Harry there, an apron tied around his waist, a tray containing what looked to be pot roast in the other. “Louis,” He said calmly, “Perfect timing, as always.” Louis looked Harry over suspiciously before walking over and kissing his cheek. Harry pulled Louis into an actual kiss, their first proper kiss in years before chuckling, “Welcome home, darling.”

Louis followed Harry into the kitchen, decorated with their finest candles and chinaware. Louis gave Harry another look before asking, “You did all of this for me?”

Harry gave Louis an innocent smile, “I missed you.” He said. Louis smiled back at him, going to pull a chair out for himself. “Here,” Harry said, putting the tray on the table, “Allow me.” He pulled the chair out, his hand grazing Louis’ side as his husband sat down to frisk him. He pushed the chair back in before walking over to the pot roast. He took out a large, silver knife, cutting it with a certain fineness that Louis wouldn’t have thought anything of the day before.

Louis stood up, disarming his husband with a slight smile, “Sit down, sweetheart. You’ve been on your feet all day.” Harry gave Louis a tense smile before gracefully sitting across from his husband. Louis cut through the meat, attempting to calm himself. He served himself and Harry some before sitting down, taking a long sip of the champagne in front of him. “So, sweetheart, how was work?”

“Oh, you know, same ol’, same ol’.” Harry said with a soft chuckle, pouring himself a glass of champagne. He took a sip of it, allowing the alcohol to flow through his body, heating him up before adding, “Although, you know what?” At Louis’ noise of question, Harry continued, “We did have a slight problem with a commission. A double booking with a client.”

Louis swallowed hard before asking his husband, “But it’s all worked out now, I hope?”

Harry smiled mischievously at him, taking a bite of the pot roast on his plate before replying, “Not quite yet. But it will be, and in my favor as well. I’m sure of it. As you should know, sweetheart,” He leaned forward, a twinkle in his eyes that Louis hadn’t seen for years, “I play to win, or I don’t play at all.”

Louis took a bite of the food, moaning in appreciation, “Love, this is to die for,” He said, a new meaning to the words now. There was a certain spark behind them. The room spun with sexual tension. “Did you do something new?”

Harry cocked his head to the side, a mischievous smile on his face, “I’m planning on it.”

Louis chuckled lightly, continuing to eat. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, perhaps the first comfortable silence they had in years, before Louis put his fork down, “I almost completely forgot. I got you a present today.”

“A present?” Harry asked, forgetting the meal all together. He walked over to Louis, who stood up as well, carefully wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Got you a new dress.” Louis whispered, his voice deep and gravely, “Thought maybe you could try it on for me.”

“How’s right now sound?” Harry asked, a smirk on his face. Louis pulled back before kissing his husband. The two of them moved with a newfound passion, rocking against each other. Louis pulled away after a few minutes, his lips kissed red, but he was still smirking as if he had something planned.

“I’ll be waiting for you in our bedroom.” Louis said, handing his husband a bag before walking to their room.

**The Bedroom, 7:45 PM**

Louis sat on their bed, frantically searching his pockets for any type of weapon. _Hadn’t he at least had a knife on him?_ Harry walked into their bedroom in a black dress, a short thing that Louis had picked up as a distraction a couple of hours before. He wasn’t even sure Harry would wear it. It had been so long since Harry had dressed up for him.

Harry chuckled, drawing Louis’ attention to him quickly. Louis’ breath caught in the back of his throat. Though it had been a while, Harry certainly hadn’t forgotten how to dress up. He smirked at Louis’ expression, sitting on the edge of the bed, “What do you think, darling?”

“You look gorgeous, as always.” Louis said. Harry blushed at that and crawled closer to Louis, slowly backing him into the mattress. Their faces were no more than an inch apart, and Louis could feel Harry’s breath, hot and heavy, on his face.

“Don’t you know, Louis?” Harry said quietly. Louis made a questioning noise, his eyes widening as Harry pulled a gun on him, holding it right over his heart. “Seduction is a girl’s best weapon.”

Louis was quick, flipping Harry onto the mattress, “Don’t I know it?” He asked with a smirk before taking off towards the door. Harry tried to chase after him, but Louis had already had a head start. With a new motive, he ran down the stairs and loops of their large home, Harry right on his tail.

Louis finally got outside, running down the street. Harry stopped on the porch, shooting at Louis, but his husband was quick-witted. He dodged every bullet, eventually too far out to be shot at. Harry shook his head, throwing the gun on the grass before yelling off to Louis, “You’re a bastard!”

**Niall Horan’s (Mother’s) House, 11:22 PM**

“But really,” Niall said, mixing a drink for Louis in his blender. Louis sat on one of Niall’s mother’s kitchen chairs. It was cushioned and pink, but it was very comfortable. “What are the chances of that happening? That the one who puts the entire Lazarus kill in jeopardy is your husband.” Niall huffed, pouring the drink into two wine glasses before sitting next to Louis, handing him the drink. “You sure know how to pick them, huh Lou?”

“It’s not funny, Ni.” Louis said, drinking almost the entire drink in one single gulp, “I can’t believe this. We’ve been married for five years. You think I would have picked up on something.” Niall shrugged, taking a small sip of the drink before putting it on the table.

Niall folded his hands onto his lap, leaning forward, towards Louis, “You see, Louis, this happens to all guys when they get married.” Upon Louis’ confused look, Niall continued, “All spouses try to kill each other. You’re lucky Harry tried to do it with a gun. Do you remember when I married Amaryllis?” Louis groaned at the mention of Niall’s ex-wife. Niall never seemed to shut up about her, “Amaryllis just tore me down, bit by bit, until I was this open, exposed-“

“Yeah yeah,” Louis cut him off with a wave of his hand, “Open, exposed, raw piece of flesh. You’ve told me before.” Niall rolled his eyes and Louis sighed, putting the empty glass onto the table, “I really thought he would be different, you know Ni? Harry was supposed to be different. I love him.”

“Wait a minute,” Niall said, raising an eyebrow at his best friend, “Are you telling me you still love him?” Louis sighed and opened his mouth to answer, but Niall cut him off by raising a hand, “Don’t answer that. I’m afraid you’re going to say something that’ll just ring through my head at your funeral.” Niall sighed, taking a long sip of the drink from the table before he spoke again, “These women, Lou. You just can’t trust them. See, this is why I live on my own. No bitches to boss me around. This is the life, Louis.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “You live with your mom.”

Niall gave a gasp of mock offense before proclaiming rather loudly, “She is the only woman I can trust!”

The room was filled with the first real laugh that Louis had given for ages. It felt surprisingly nice.

**iTech Headquarters. 11:22 PM**

Harry’s secretary’s heels could be heard clicking as she walked down the long hallway. She stopped upon seeing Harry laying on the couch, “Are you sleeping here for the night, sir?” She asked, looking over him.

Harry nodded, sitting up so that he could face her. His secretary sat down next to him, a warm cup of coffee in her hands. “I hope I can get some sleep,” Harry admitted, running a hand through his hair, “I’m not sure I’m going to be able to, though. I still have no idea what I’m to do about Louis.”

“Well,” Harry’s secretary started, her fingers tapping on the cup in her hands, “You get some rest now, and in the morning, we’ll all work to find him, and then you can kill him, no strings attached. I mean, it’s not like you’re in love with him, right?” She laughed girlishly, and Harry joined in absently.

“Right.” Harry said. He looked up in thought for a moment before shaking his head, chuckling to himself, “Right. I don’t even know what I was thinking.” He smiled at his secretary, “Thank you.”

She smiled back at Harry before standing up. She turned the lights off, calling, “Goodnight, sir!” over her shoulder. Harry waited until the sound of her heels clicking along the tilted floors were far, far away before he laid down, pulling a blanket over himself.

Not still in love with him. Right.

**Westchester County, New York. March 15 th, 2015 8:05 AM**

“Alright!” Harry called, a team of investigators tearing apart his house, “I want everything in here collected and ID! Everything he could use against us gone! Quickly people! Let’s get a move on!”

“Harry,” Someone called as they walked past him, “You do the bedroom.” Harry nodded, pulling on a pair of gloves before walking into his bedroom. Now, seeing it as an investigator instead of someone who lived there, everything seemed different. He started tearing apart the drawers, throwing everything into a bag to later be collected by a research team and analyzed.

Harry came across a photobook, picking it up carefully. He flipped to the first page, full of pictures of him and Louis on a beach in Columbia. They were so holding onto each other, Louis’ arm around Harry’s waist, a twinkle in both their eyes brought there by the mystery, the danger, the intense rush that came from now knowing. They looked so happy.

“Excuse me, sir?” Came a voice from behind him. Harry spun around to see his secretary standing there with a sheepish smile, “Is everything alright?”

“What?” Harry asked, dumbfounded, before realizing that he was holding the photobook with wide eyes. He chuckled softly, shaking his head in disbelief of himself before nodding again, “Yes. Everything’s fine. It’s just-“He looked down at the album. How could he ever describe the feelings lost in these pages? “It’s nothing,” He finally decided and, with a heavy heart, dropped it into a bag as well. “Alright people, let’s head out!”

**Outside The House. 9:00 AM**

Two children playing hopscotch, both girls, stopped in front of the house. They both had similar ponytails, though one had blonde hair and the other had brown. The blonde one walked over to Harry, who was pulling large, black bags filled with material to be analyzed. “What’s goin’ on, Mr. Tomlinson-Styles?”

Harry smiled at both of them before responding, “House party, girls.”  The two of them, seemingly pleased with the answer, hopscotched away without another word.

**The Shed, 12 PM**

Louis cursed as he filed through his tool box. Every single weapon that he could have used to take out Harry had been stolen. “That little bitch,” He cursed under his breath, standing up. He kicked the tool box angrily, the cool metal burning his foot before he stepped into the front yard. He went to dial Niall’s number before two girls walked up to him. “How was the garden party, Mr. Tomlinson-Styles?”

Louis shot them a fake smile, kneeling down to their height, “What garden party, girls?”

“The one that Harry had earlier!” The brunette one chirped. Louis’ fake smile faded slowly and he stood up, cursing his husband once again under his breath before storming away.

**iTech Headquarters, 5:00 PM**

“Alright!” Harry called, pacing back and forth in a room of highly trained investigators. Each one typed away at a computer, the keys clicking as Harry spoke, “Target acquisition is our main priority here, folks! The target is a code-blue liability to this organization and we need to know everything about his status. All eyes up. Everything: phone taps, credit cards.” He made his way over to one of the workers, “Search banking databases for-“

“For what, sir?” The worker asked, turning around to glare at Harry, “How do you even know Louis Tomlinson is his real name?” Harry exhaled loudly, the entire room quieting as if everyone had felt that blow. And then, someone in the corner of the room spoke.

“Sir? We have a red alert.” Harry rushed over to her, looking over her shoulder, “There’s been a security breech. There’s someone in the elevator shaft.” The entire team worked quickly, searching all the elevator video feeds to see if they could find someone. Suddenly, someone else called Harry over with a video transmission, showing Louis in an elevator, dialing someone’s phone number.

As he held his phone up to his ear, Harry’s phone started ringing, loudly. He answered with a shaking hand, keeping an eye on the screen, “I thought I told you not to bother me at the office, sweetheart.”

“First and last warning, H.” Louis started, spinning something in his hands. Harry motioned to it, and everyone started working towards figuring out what it was, “Get out of town.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Harry answered.

“Sir,” Another member of Harry’s team said quietly, beckoning Harry over, “It’s a remote for a grenade. I traced the signal and it ended here. If he presses that button, we’re done for.”

“That’s right, baby.” Louis said teasingly, waving the button towards the camera, “And as soon as I find you, you’re as good as dead anyway.”

Harry scoffed at the idea, “Baby, you couldn’t find me for six years with a map.” He held the phone away from his ear, putting a hand over the speaker before whispering to his team, “Evacuation plan C.”

“There’s no time to evacuate.” Louis sing-songed, pressing the button slowly. Harry’s eyes grew wide and he tossed his phone to the side, rushing his team down the stairs with calls of, “Go! Go! Go!”

A group of people ran down the stairs, Harry at their rear. The grenade ticked above their heads, just minutes until death, but not yet going off. It seemed like it was waiting for something, waiting for some kind of signal. Perhaps it was teasing them, holding their lives but not taking it just yet.

Suddenly, the grenade gave a final tick, and Harry screamed out, everyone rushing outside. They just made it before the top floor of the building burst into flames, alarms going off all over the place. Harry exhaled loudly, looking towards the glass doors where he knew Louis’ elevator would be.

Louis smiled down at him, waving almost teasingly at his team. Harry took his gun, shooting at the glass before remembering that it was, rather unfortunately, bulletproof.

**Niall’s Office, March 16 th, 10:23 AM**

Louis paced back in forth in Niall’s office, his gun hanging from his hands. Niall sighed loudly, shaking his head at the papers on his desk before looking up at his best friend. “I don’t know what to tell you, Louis. He knows the rules.” When Louis didn’t respond, Niall continued, “Do this, and be done. You’ll get drunk, mourn a weekend, and then wake up, free and clean. Just keep telling yourself: he’s not your husband.”

“He’s not my husband,” Louis whispered under his breath, “He’s not my husband.”

Niall rolled his eyes, watching Louis pace back and forth. “You gotta get into his life now. Find a way in.” He took Louis’ weapon, pointing it at him recklessly, “And hey, don’t go there alone. Take someone you wouldn’t mind sacrificing, in case he’s waiting in your chimney or something.”

**Westchester County, New York. 12:00 PM**

Liam entered the house first, a smile on his lips as he looked around. He smiled back at Louis, who was looking around anxiously, looking for any signs that Harry had been there after he had raided the house. So far, he found nothing. “Wow!” Liam exclaimed, bringing Louis’ attention back to him with a startled expression. He had never seen anyone so lively before. It was disturbing, “I cannot believe I have never seen the inside of your house before! It’s incredible!”

Louis shrugged, swiping a counter for fingerprints before turning back to Liam, “What?” He asked, shaking his head as Liam turned to face him with a confused expression, “Oh, yes. Inside of my home, lovely, lovely. Would you like the full tour?”

Liam nodded quickly, following Louis as he showed him around his own house, feeling lost in the menacing shadows and unfamiliar corners. He felt on edge, not knowing what could jump out at it him at any given moment. Suddenly, Liam yelped. Louis jumped into action, grabbing his gun and pointing it in Liam’s general direction, “What? What did you see?”

Thankfully, Liam wasn’t looking at Louis and was instead focused on his bathroom. Louis raised an eyebrow and put his gun back in its holder as Liam practically jumped for joy. “Oh my goodness. You have dual faucets?”

“Yeah,” Louis said slowly. That must have been one of the house projects that Harry did without telling him about beforehand. There seemed to be a lot of those lately, “You could go check it out for yourself, if you wanted.” Liam squealed again and ran into the bathroom. Louis rolled his eyes before completing a quick scan of the room.

“So neighbor,” Liam’s voice came from behind Louis, startling once again. He stood leaned against a wall, watching as Louis practically tore up his own house, “What’s your secret?”

Louis sighed, collapsing onto the couch. Liam sat down next to him, a gentle hand on Louis’ shoulder that the latter shook off. “What’s yours?” Upon Liam’s questioning glance, he explained, “What’s your secret, I mean? How are you and Zayn so in love?”

Liam smiled at the mention of his husband. “It’s a lot of things.” Liam answered after a few minutes. “It’s having a daughter. Long conversations into the night. Sharing meals together.”

“Yeah,” Louis cut him off, leaning against his elbows, “I get all of that. Me and Harry do all of that.” Liam smiled at that and Louis shook his head, putting his face in his hands. Finally, he sat up again, looking at Liam, “If you had to pinpoint it to one thing.”

Liam shrugged, looking down at his lap, “One thing?” He asked, a slight hum to his voice as he thought. Finally, he answered, “I can honestly say that I love everything about him. Even the bad things, you know? When you balance it against the good, it doesn’t really matter. At the end of the day, he’s still my spouse. I think that’s how we stay in love.” Louis smiled at that, patting Liam’s shoulder, “But enough about me. Let’s talk about those faucets, shall we?”

**Lincoln Ristorante, New York City, New York. March 17 th, 2015 7:00 PM**

Harry walked into a restaurant, his hands in his back pockets. He was wearing a nice suit, his jacket pulled tightly. He pulled on his tie to tighten it before walking up to the server, who smiled at him. “Table for Styles, please?”

The server looked down at his list before looking back up at Harry. He smiled and stepped out from behind the booth, a menu in his hands, “Will anyone be joining you this evening, Mr. Styles?”

Harry shook his head with a small, fake smile. “No, it’s only me.” The server nodded in understanding before starting towards a table in the middle of the restaurant. There were couples dancing to Harry’s side. He scoffed at them, sitting down where he was directed. The table had two chairs, one on both ends, and the waiter gave Harry an apologetic look before handing him the menu. Harry took his with a small smile, watching as the server walked away. Harry’s smile dropped, thinking. A tear rolled down his cheeks as he looked through the menu.

“Come on,” A voice came from across the table, “You wouldn’t get all mushy about killing me now, would you?”

Harry looked up, quickly wiping a tear from his eyes. He came face to face with his husband. Louis sat across the table from him, wearing a suit that Harry had never seen him wear before. His hair was slicked back in a way that made him look older, more mature in a way. Louis leaned forward onto his hands. “Impressed?”

Harry scoffed, quickly regaining his composure. He looked back down at his menu before muttering, “Impressed that you had time to shave.” Louis chuckled softly at that, playing with the rim of the glass of wine Harry had poured for himself. Harry looked up at him, slamming his menu down on the table, “How did you know I would be here?”

“This is where I proposed, isn’t it?” Louis asked, looking around the restaurant. He looked back at Harry with a wide smile, “I thought you would be feeling a little-“He trailed off, smirking at his husband, “sentimental.” The song changed to one the both of them recognized and Louis looked over at Harry, a wild look in his eyes, “Are you dancing?”

“Are you asking?” Harry retorted quickly, biting his lip.

“Oh, I’m asking,” Louis answered, a dangerous look in his eyes. Harry narrowed his eyes at his husband, trying to see if he could deceiver anything from his face.

“Well, I’m dancing.” Harry said finally. The two of them stood up as if they were going to fight. Louis slowly crossed the table, his eyes on Harry the entire time. He took Harry’s hand, leading him to the dance floor and pulled him closer, running a hand up and down his husband’s body, a frisk. “Just checking,” Louis said with a small smile.

Harry spun Louis and pinned him against a wall, running a hand up his coat and across his waist, finding nothing. Louis raised an eyebrow at Harry, chuckling lightly, “Are you satisfied?”

“Not for years,” Harry responded. He led Louis onto the dance floor, pulling him close. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, the two of them moving in time with each other, dancing as though it were a fight. Each knew his move and each knew how to anticipate their opponent’s move. It was the most passionate they had been with each other for years.

“H,” Louis whispered under his breath, the pet name gaining a whole new meaning as he spoke it, “Do you think that this story has a happy ending?”

Harry took a moment to ponder this information before spinning Louis again, pinning him against another wall. He gave his husband a lethal look, a smirk on his face as he answered roughly, “Happy endings are simply stories that haven’t finished yet.”

Harry let Louis off the wall, leading them in a hard, heavy waltz. Louis frowned slightly, and upon Harry’s questioning glance said, “You’re leading. You always let me lead.” Harry stopped at that, dipping Louis once before pulling him closer again.

“I thought you liked to chase,” He remarked with a small smile before stopping, “You want the lead? You have to take the lead.”

Louis licked his lips before taking the lead. Suddenly, they were dancing with a newfound passion. They swirled across the wooden floor, graceful among the group of people dancing around them. All eyes were on the couple as they moved fluently, gracefully. Louis spun Harry around, dancing him to the back of the restaurant, “Tell me, was it hard lying to me all of these years?” Louis asked quietly.

“Why do you care if I was just a cover?” Harry asked in the same tone, both of them weaving through couples in a hot, heavy chase. The dance floor was a battlefield, and they were the soldiers on opposing sides. But moving, dancing, they could feel themselves combining, merging. Perhaps they weren’t so different after all.

“Who said you were just a cover?” Louis asked. Harry stopped suddenly, and it seemed like the entire world stopped with him. He pulled away from Louis sharply. He looked Louis over, a shocked expression on his face before running towards the door. Louis ran after him, but it was too late. Harry had already gotten a head start and was in his car, speeding down the highway before Louis could even think about getting in his car.

When Louis finally managed to open the door to his car, he started it, chasing Harry’s car down the parkway. He called Harry, his phone ringing over the speaker on the car before Harry answered, “Hello?”

“I’m just calling to let you know,” Louis said, still chasing Harry’s car through a serious of intricate twists and turns in the road, “I’m going to go home, and I’m planning on burning everything I ever bought you.”

Louis could almost hear Harry’s smirk as he paused for a minute before replying, “I’ll race you there, baby.”

The line went dead and Louis picked up the speed, still chasing Harry down the road. He sped through the road, his eyes narrowing as the world around him suddenly became just him and Harry, chasing each other, trying to be the first one home, the first one to end this. The cars surrounding him, honking at him to slow down became a blur.

**Westchester County, New York. 9:00 PM**

Louis raced into the driveway first, Harry hot on his tail. Harry rammed the back of Louis’ car, sending him flying into a wall. Louis cursed loudly, trying desperately to get his car to start up again. He cursed under his breath as he couldn’t and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He chased after Harry’s car, but Harry was already long gone, his car left in the driveway.

Louis was on high alert now. He knew that at any moment, Harry could be trying to kill him. That whole dance could have just been a scheme to get him to trust in Harry, and therefore become a perfect target. He took his gun from his back pocket, slowly entering the house.

Louis didn’t notice Harry crouching on the staircase, gun pointed towards Louis. His hand shook as his finger sat right on the trigger, but not yet pulling it. Could he really do this? Could he really give the shot that kills his husband?

The answer was a resounding yes as Harry began an open fire on Louis. Louis was prepared though, and ducked every shot, not once firing back at him. Louis ran through the kitchen, and Harry cursed under his breath as his husband was too far out of range.

Harry followed Louis into the kitchen, firing at him. Louis started firing back, both of them stopping as they were brought chest to chest. Both of them had a gun up to each other’s heads. The final battle. Whoever could kill the other person now would win, and it would all be over with.

Louis looked Harry over, and he felt something different. It was like he was seeing Harry in a brand new light for the first time. Instead of being this unreachable man that Louis could never truly know, it was like Louis knew every single thing about him. Still, knowing that he had been lied to left so much unknown. There was excitement in the unknown. And so he dropped the gun.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis, looking over his face for any sort of deception, any sort of tricks. But then, he looks behind Louis. There were shelves upon shelves of pictures of them as a young couple, knick-knacks that they had collected together. Memories lined the shelves. A young version of himself and Louis smiled at him. He could feel himself cracking, but for some reason, he didn’t care. He slowly lowered the gun from Louis’ head before dropping it beside his husband’s.

And suddenly, they were kissing. Harry tangled his hands in Louis’ hair, moving his lips against his husband’s passionately. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. It had been so long since he had felt the presence of a warm body pressed up against him. They let out of the tension and build from the fight and the chase pour into the kiss.

Louis pulled away from the kiss long enough to whisper to Harry, “Jump.” Harry jumped up, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. Louis picked him up easily, reattaching their lips. The two of them kissed like this as Louis walked them into the bedroom, putting Harry down onto the bed. Louis walked over to the side of the bed, laying over Harry before kissing him again. Harry let his hands roam Louis’ waist, running under his shirt. The cold from Harry’s hands contrasted nicely with the heat of Louis’ body, and Louis gasped into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Harry smirked into the kiss before rolling them over so that he was on top. He pulled away from the kiss, pulling his shirt over his head before kissing Louis again. Louis’ hands ran up and down Harry’s body, tracing down his spine and his sides. Harry’s body was warm against his, and his lips moved quickly and passionately.

Harry tried to pull Louis’ shirt over his head without breaking the kiss, but couldn’t succeed. He pulled away from the kiss with a giggle, pulling Louis’ shirt off. Louis leaned up to kiss Harry’s neck and the younger moaned, leaning further into it. “I want you to ride me,” Louis whispered, his jaw clenched. Harry let out a loud moan, as if he had been waiting for this moment since the day he was born.

“Fuck yes,” He gritted out through his teeth. He straddled Louis, making quick work of his husband’s jeans. Both of them were breathing pretty heavily at this point, both overtaken with lust. Harry felt nearly dizzy as he pulled on Louis’ jeans. Six years of being an agent had done his husband well.

Harry leaned down to kiss at Louis’ legs, mouthing at the bulge in his underwear. He left hickies all along his thighs, pulling at his underwear frantically. He pulled down Louis’ underwear, throwing them to the other corner of the room before taking his cock into his mouth. Louis moaned loudly, throwing his head back. “Fuck,” He swore under his breath.

Harry smirked, a mission now clear in his mind. He took Louis deep, a method that he had learned a long time ago worked well on his husband. Many years of marriage, and therefore knowledge of the other person’s body, as well as their newfound passion made this the hottest sex the two of them had ever had with each other. Louis was close already.

Louis tangled a hand in Harry’s hair, pulling him off of his cock. Harry crawled back over Louis, his lips red and swollen from taking Louis’ cock. He kissed Louis passionately, grinding against him. Louis ran a hand down Harry’s back, tracing his hand down Harry’s spine to the waist of his jeans. Harry moaned softly as Louis traced his hole through his underwear before groping his ass. Harry pulled away from the kiss to kick off his jeans, making quick work of it. He went to pull off his underwear as well, but Louis stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t.” He spoke roughly, sending a shiver through Harry’s body. He grabbed the lube from a drawer next to the bed where they, somehow, had never been taken out. He dropped it on the bed next to them before rubbing Harry through his boxers. Harry moaned softly at that, rocking into Louis’ hand. “God,” Louis whispered into his ear, “When was the last time we ever did something like this?”

“Two years ago.” Harry answered brokenly, still rocking up into Louis’ hand, “God, it’s been way too long.”

Louis smiled at that, pulling Harry’s underwear off. He ran a hand down Harry’s spine once, pouring lube onto his free hand. He let his hand trail up Harry’s back, the other one going to his ass, tracing a finger around his hole. Harry whined softly and Louis pushed it in. Harry was as tight as a virgin, and the thought of how tight he was going to be when Louis pushed into him nearly made him dizzy.

However, Louis knew he had a job to do. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of his husband’s willing body, watching him whine and moan for it, rocking back on just that one finger. Louis smiled at that, pushing another finger inside his husband. He took his time in stretching his husband out, watching his reactions to see if he should stop.

“Do you want another one, babe?” Louis asked, nearly laughing when Harry started shaking his head frantically. He pulled his fingers out carefully, taking the bottle of lube. He handed it to Harry, who poured a rather generous amount over his husband’s cock, making Louis moaned as he spread it out.

Harry slowly sunk down onto Louis, both men moaning loudly at the feeling. Harry hadn’t felt that full in such a long time. He had almost completely forgotten how amazing the burning sensation could actually feel. He gave himself a second to adjust before he gave a test thrust. He groaned, moving his hips against Louis’. He couldn’t get the proper leverage to actually bounce up and down on Louis’ cock as he wanted to, but moving his hips in small circles seemed to work really well.

Both men were close to orgasm sooner than they wanted to be. Years of pent up sexual frustration overtook them as they moved against each other. Louis put a hand around Harry’s cock, pumping it slowly in comparison to Harry’s quick paced fuck. Harry’s rhythm faltered for a second before he picked it up again, trying different angles to try and hit his prostate.

When Louis finally managed to his Harry’s prostate, he was a goner. He moved with gusto, fucking himself on Louis’ cock. Together with Louis’ hand wrapped around his dick and the pressure against his prostate, Harry came pretty quickly, Louis following him over the edge, filling Harry up with a groan.

**Westchester County, New York City. March 18 th, 2015. 12:00 AM **

Harry lay across Louis’ chest, Louis’ hand tangled in his hair as they breathed heavily, both trying to catch their breath. Harry chuckled, looking up at Louis with pure adoration in his eyes, “What was that?” He asked breathlessly.

Louis looked down at him with a soft chuckle, “You mean out of ten?” Harry laughed at that, his laughter only increasing as Louis looked up in thought before answering, “Eight.”

**Westchester County, New York City. 6:00 AM**

Harry and Louis lay in bed, Harry across Louis’ chest. Louis ran a hand down Harry’s side slowly, the two of them breathing at the same pace. Louis ran a hand through Harry’s curls, sighing happily. “Did you know,” Harry started, to which Louis looked down at him. Harry looked up at Louis with an adoring smile, “That the average couple makes love once a week? We didn’t do it for two years.”

Louis chuckled lightly, “I think we caught up.” Harry laughed at that, adjusting himself so that he could look up at Louis without straining his neck, “Give me another two years and I may be able to do it again.”

In the morning light, Harry looked absolutely angelic. Louis sighed happily again, kissing his husband’s forehead. The two of them stared at each other in a comfortable silence for a minute, feeling better than they had in a long time. And then, just as Harry leaned forward to kiss Louis again, Louis stopped, staring at Harry with wide eyes. “What?” Harry asked, suddenly concerned.

There was a red dot on Harry’s forehead. A laser sight.

Louis leapt into action quickly, pushing Harry off the bed. Suddenly, a group of bullets came flying through the window, tearing up the bed. The loud noise startled Harry, and he laid under Louis for a second, both of them breathing quickly with an overwhelming feeling of anxiety. Both of their agencies were outside, but this time, they were the target.

Louis and Harry quickly crawled from their bedroom down the stairs, quietly and yet effectively. They quickly stood up, both stopping when they heard the back door creak open. They held their breath as they heard footsteps creak along the wood floors. The assassin was definitely in the house.

They ducked behind a couch as the assassin through a grenade up the second story landing. They both ran towards the front door, Louis pushing it open just as the grenade gave a final tick and detonated, blowing out the landing. The whole second floor tilted, lilting as if it were a wounded animal. Cracks ran up the walls and ceilings. Harry and Louis jumped out of the way as the second story fell, the master suite crashing to the Earth with a deafening thud.

Louis acted quickly, pushing the bedframe up and towards the shadowed assassin. The assassin fired, a loud bang, and blew a hole clean through the mattress. Louis pulled Harry around a corner, to the door facing their basement. Harry shook his head quickly, “We can’t go down there. It’s dead end. There’s no outlet.”

“Do you have a better idea?” Louis asked. Harry tensed, debating the idea in his mind. As footsteps approached, Louis pulled open the door. Harry started down the stairs, Louis hot on his tail. Louis slammed the door behind them, rummaging through boxes quickly. He pulled out a small, snub-nosed, mini revolver.

Louis handed the gun to Harry, who looked down at it distastefully. Louis continued to rummage through the box before he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a large, military style, 45 automatic. Harry glared at him, “Why do I get the girl gun?”

But before Louis could respond, there was a loud bang coming from the door. The unseen assassin blew the hinges off of the door, letting the hard wood door fall down the stairs with a loud thud. His shadow stood at the top of the stairs. Harry and Louis held their breath as they heard something thud down the stairs. Two grenades thudded down the stairs, ticking lightly.

Harry shot Louis a ‘told-you-so’ glare. Louis kicked the grenades across the room, landing under the oil tank. Harry and Louis exchanged a glance of pure terror before running up the stairs, the assassin already long gone. The tank blew at their feet as they ran, fire licking at their heels. The explosion buckled, swelling, and rumbling throughout the house. The entire house shook as if there was an earthquake.

Harry and Louis made it outside and watched with wide eyes as the ceiling finally cracked into two, into a perfect split that seemed impossible, and their house, their home, fell apart, crashing to the ground into a smoking, smoldering pit. Harry and Louis both stepped back from the fire slowly, looking at the shambles of their home. In the shadows, they see a figure coming towards them, backlit by fire.

“We need to find a car,” Harry said softly. They looked over at their cars, both destroyed by their house collapsing. Then, they looked at each other, as if they had gotten the same idea at the same time.

**The Payne-Malik Household. 7:45 AM**

Harry and Louis both jumped over Zayn and Liam’s fence into their backyard. Luckily, it seemed like they were either asleep or out somewhere, although at this point, Louis was resolved to kick Liam’s ass if need be. They ran to their driveway. Louis got there first, crashing the window of a light blue minivan. He climbed in through the window, opened the door for Harry, and attempted to hot-wire the car.

Suddenly, a loud bang could be heard coming towards them. Louis looked up for a half second, noticing their attacker drawing near. He continued to work at hot-wiring the car frantically. “Louis!” Harry hissed, watching over Louis.

“Harry!” Louis shot back patronizingly. Harry sighed, sticking his hand in front of Louis’ face. In his closed palm was a pair of keys on a fluffy keychain. Louis looked up at his husband, who shot back a patronizing smile of his own. Louis put the keys into the car before slamming into reverse, pulling out of the driveway.

They got a glimpse of the assassin behind them, just standing in the headlights. As Louis raced down the street, the assassin pointed his gun at the car. “Faster!” Harry nearly yelled, frantically looking over at Louis.

“Harold Styles, if you value your life and would like to live it for another moment, I would seriously consider not yelling at me while I attempt to drive a minivan!” Louis yelled, effectively shutting Harry up. A round of bullets came shooting through the window. Louis swerved around a corner sharply, leaving the assassin behind in the dark.

With the sound of gunfire gone, Harry and Louis heard the song on the car’s radio for the first time. It was a CD of Bing Crosby’s Silent Night. Two stone-hard killers sat in bathrobes in a minivan, listening to Bing Crosby’s Silent Night in the middle of the morning. Harry took a second to process this information before he started laughing at the pure ridiculousness of the situation. Louis looked over at him as well before he started laughing as well.

They laughed down most of the highway.

**I-91. 8:15 AM.**

Harry and Louis sat in silence, both looking out their respective windows. They watched as cars whizzed past, the city skyline looming over them. Louis looked over at Harry for a second before looking out at the road, “You were pretty good back there. At the house, I mean.”

Harry shrugged, still looking out the window, “Yeah?” He asked before quietly adding, “What did you expect?”

Louis gulped before continuing, “The way we worked together, it was good.” He said, hoping that Harry would catch his drift. When he did not, Louis added, “And you know. They’re after us, strength in numbers.”  When Harry gave Louis a questioning look, he looked back out at the highway, “We should try it. Teamwork.”

Harry bit his lip, considering the idea. “For now.” He said quietly. Secretly, they were both afraid of stepping out too far, of losing this great thing they had just so recently discovered and had no idea how to maintain.

**Roadside McDonalds. 11:00 AM.**

Harry and Louis sat across from each other in a crowded McDonalds, both with a cup of terrible coffee in their hands. Harry jumped every time he heard a sound from behind him. He looked around from customer to customer, knowing that the next attack could come from anywhere. Louis sat quietly, biting his lip, something obviously on his mind.

“How many?” He asked suddenly, cracking. Harry turned to face him slowly, giving him a perplexed look. Louis went on, “How many people have you,” He trailed off before picking up again, “Killed?”

Harry sighed, leaning forward, across the table, “Do you realize that right now we’re on the run from countless assassins?”  He sighed before leaning back in his chair, “I just don’t really think now is the best time.”

“Would it help if I went first?” Louis asked. Harry rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and looked down at Louis again, nodding. “I don’t exactly keep count,” Louis answered slowly, playing with his fingers. “But I’d say we’re talking fifty? Maybe sixty.” He paused, looking over at Harry, “So what about you? You can just round if y-“

“Three hundred and twelve,” Harry answered quickly, cutting Louis off. Louis’ face went pale and Harry clarified, “Sometimes it was two at a time.”

 **McDonalds Parking Lot. 11:15 AM**.

Harry walked up to a car, slamming a window. “Get in,” He muttered softly. Louis got in the passenger’s seat as Harry made quick work of hot-wiring the car. Within seconds, the car roared to life and Harry smirked slightly, satisfied with himself. Louis looked over in complete adoration as Harry pressed down on the gas, driving them back onto the highway.

“Alright,” Harry started, a calm expression on his face as he kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him, “If we’re going to survive, we need to stay cool now. Cold, hard, professional. Got it?” Louis nodded and Harry bit his lip, “We need a plan,” He muttered.

“A plan?” Louis asked loudly, turning his head to face Harry, “Well gee, let’s see what we got to work with, shall we? We’ve got countless government hired assassins hunting us down at this very moment. We’ve got no house, no job, no office, and my husband has killed enough people to fill a small village of dead people. So here’s my plan. Let’s go to Coney Island, ride the Cyclone, and call our parents to say goodbye.”

“My parents are dead,” Harry said quietly. As the car filled with a deafening radio silence, he added, “They died when I was dead.”

“What?” Louis asked in disbelief. The news hit him harder than everything that had just happened to the two of them combined. It was just then that he realized how little he actually knew about the man he was married to, “But then who was that kindly gentleman who gave you away at our wedding?”

“Paid actor,” Harry muttered under his breath.

Louis shook his head in disbelief, “I am so naïve,” He said quietly. “I feel so naïve for bringing my actual parents to our wedding.” He looked over at Harry in shock, “I said, I said I knew your dad from Fantasy Island.”

Harry nodded slowly, trying to keep professional. “Sorry,” He muttered under his breath. There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke again, “All we need to find now is something to trade for our lives. We need something that our bosses want even more than the both of us combined.”

Louis scoffed, “But where are we going to find that kind of leverage?”

Suddenly, their eyes locked as the thought of someone. The Lazarus kill.

**Underground Bunker, New York City, New York 2:00 PM**

The Lazarus Kill, Hector, sat in a cell, tied down to a chair. He rolled his eyes as he watched the men guarding him. They were sitting around a table, playing a lazy game of cards. Hector groaned loudly, slowly grabbing their attention. “Couldn’t I get a pizza or something?” Hector asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Hector, this room is on high security.” One of the men answered, throwing his card onto the pile, “You’re not seeing another pizza delivery man until your job is finished.”

**Sewer System, New York City, New York. 6:00 PM**

Louis crawled through the sewers, groaning distastefully at the mess around him. He shone a flashlight down the hole as far as he could see, adjusting the earpiece in his ear. “Snow White in place. How’s the sewer looking from down there, grumpy?” Harry’s voice came through the earpiece.

Harry was stationed in the parking lot, in a truck, a group of monitor cameras set up in front of him. One of them was of the video footage coming from Louis’ camera, others were security cameras inside the building, including one looking directly at Hector. He typed at a computer, trying to figure out how to get a map of building. “I thought I was Prince Charming,” Louis said softly.

Harry scoffed, “Yeah? Well now you’re grumpy,” He answered, not really paying attention to what his husband was saying. The screen suddenly filled with password prompts for the main system, “Tower OPs, online.”

“Did you check the perimeter?” Louis asked. At Harry’s affirmative noise, he continued, “You on the police bands?”

Harry rolled his eyes, distracted from his work, “This is not my first time. You know this, right?”

Louis scoffed, “I think we’ve already established that.” He reached a service shaft, pushing it open and climbing inside before muttering, “Three hundred and twelve.” Harry found what he was looking for, pulling up a map of the underground plumping system. He guided Louis through in a bored voice as Louis entered a room with hot pipes. His body lit up the screen as Harry had put a tracking device on him earlier.

Suddenly, Louis stopped, the blinking stilling on the screen. “Why did you stop?” Harry asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

Louis scoffed, “Because I can’t walk through walls. You lead me into a dead end, H.” Louis stared at the wall in front of him. He looked above him for some way out. There was nothing.

“I must have-“Harry started, looking at the map. He shook his head before speaking again, “Stay still. I’m figuring out some way to reroute.”

Louis huffed, sitting down and leaning against the dead end, “Stay still,” He muttered antagonizing Harry under his breath, “Easy for the person not stuck in the sewer to say.” He felt the vent at his feet, only to feel a little push. He punched through it and it fell to the ground to reveal the floor of another room. He jumped down into a small supply closet. To his right was a mop in a bucket with a bunch of empty buckets of various cleaning products. To his left was a bunch of sponges and other scrubbing products. Louis quickly gathered that it was a supply closet.

“Louis,” Harry’s voice hissed through the earpiece as Louis quickly gathered his surroundings and listened through the door at the activity outside the closet, “What are you doing?”

“My job,” Louis answered coldly, “This isn’t my first time, either.” Louis located the mirror in his pocket and cracked the door open a little bit, slipping the mirror through so that he could look without being caught. The supply closet was a room in a long, steel hallway. There was a door at either side of the hallway, and there were two guards, one at either door. They stood, watching their post, neither of them noticing the mirror. A panel of lights flickered at the top of the ceiling, down the hallway. It was poorly lit.

Louis closed the door slowly and quietly before whispering to Harry, “I’m in position, kill the lights.” Harry typed away on his laptop, but as soon as he hit the key to enter the password and kill the lights, his screen went red, proclaiming, ‘Invalid Command. Enter Password.’ Louis looked outside with urgency again before hissing at Harry, “I’m in position, what’s going on?”

“I’m working on it!” Harry hissed back, typing at his laptop, “The goddamn system’s redundant.” He desperately pressed keys, trying to hack into the failsafe.

“Nothing’s happening!” Louis said, annoyance creeping into his voice alongside the urgent tone, “Harry! Nothing’s happening.” When Harry didn’t respond, Louis tried again, questioning this time. What if Harry had just been leading him on this whole time? “Harry? Where’s my blackout?”

Harry continued to struggle at his computer, the same error message popping up every time, “Maybe if you would just let me work. Jesus Christ,” He muttered, all his attention poured into trying desperately to hack into the system.

Suddenly, the elevator at the other end of the hallway pinged. Louis watched carefully as a young, sharply dressed FBI agent stepped through with a box of pizzas in his hands. “Anyone hungry?” He asked. One of the guards left his post to walk to the other door, where the other guard opened the door to let the others know that dinner had arrived. He left the door slightly ajar and he and the other guard followed the FBI agent to the elevator.

Louis watched the entire thing carefully, noticing the open door. The elevator shut, and yet, no one left the room. “They left their post,” He whispered to Harry, focused on the door, “I have a clear shot here.” Harry huffed in frustration, still desperately trying to hack into the system. “H, this may be the only shot we get. I’m taking it.”

“No, wait. Don’t. I’m nearly there,” Harry said, trying now more than ever to get in. If only he could get there before Louis left the room. Suddenly, he heard Louis’ footsteps and screamed out, “Wait!”

It was too late. Louis stepped out, accidentally ripping down a fire alarm with him. Harry put his head in his lap at the sound, loud enough to be heard outside of the building without the earpiece, “Jesus Christ, Louis. What the hell did you just do?”

The elevator pinged again and the guards ran out, their pizza on the floor of the elevator. Just as they reached the supply closet, Louis slammed the door open, knocking the two of them onto their feet. Louis ran out of the closet just as the guards tried to get their footing back. Louis turned around a shot the three of them down and they fell to the ground, dead. Louis grabbed one of their guns before looking down the hall.

Harry was frantically listening to the police radio, which was buzzing on every station about the two of them. He kept hitting keys, still trying to get into the building’s security to try to turn the alarm off, “We’re all over the goddamn air, Lou. We have to abort!”

Upon hearing the news, Louis started running towards the exits, firing wildly behind him to try to give himself some cover from the agents he was sure were firing behind him. “How about some good news, honey? I could really use a little support right now,” He screamed at Harry.

Louis kicked the door open, sliding into the bunker where, unbeknownst to him, they were keeping Hector. Just as he slid into the room, however, Harry managed to kill the lights, leaving Louis blind. “Oh, that’s just great,” Louis whispered.

Suddenly, agents barreled into the room, shooting at Louis. Their guns lit up the room in brilliant flashes of yellow and white. Louis ran towards the main holding room, and fired six quick shots at the doorknob. The light from his gun exposed his position and the agents hustled, bearing down on him. Louis kicked the door down, lunging into the main holding room. A locked door stood on the other side of the room, agents fast on his tail. Louis pulled a grenade from his back pocket, throwing it at the door. The grenade exploded with a loud bang.

Louis moved through the debris and fire to the corner of the room where Hector sat, strapped to a chair. He looked up at Louis, terrified, and Louis rolled his eyes, looking behind him before looking back at Hector, “Come on. I have direct orders to get you out of here.”

Hector rolled his eyes, “Do you think I’m fucking stupid?”

Louis groaned, muttering, “How come no one wants to do things the easy way today?” He pulled out his gun, hitting Hector over the head with it, effectively knocking him out cold. He looked out the door where two FBI agents stood, waiting for a command. Their team leader walked towards the door slowly. Louis found another grenade, throwing it at them. It exploded at their feet, stunning them. They fell to the ground, their eyes rolling to the back of their head, though they were still alive.

Louis hoisted Hector over his shoulder before running past the agents, through the smoke. He ran out into the long hallway, running into the elevator at the end. He pressed a button and the elevator doors closed, allowing him a moment to think. The doors opened again at the ground floor and Louis walked out, quickly.

**The Car, New York City, New York. 7:00 PM.**

 Harry sat driving the car, Louis in the passenger seat. They buckled Hector into the back, and he was slowly blinking his way back to consciousness. Harry sighed, “I still cannot believe you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you!” Louis said defensively, looking over at Harry, “I just saw an opportunity and I took it.”

Harry shook his head, “It’s just so revealing,” He said quietly, his eyes glued to the road, “We had an agreement and then you do and do it your way.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Louis asked. When Harry didn’t answer, Louis went on, pointing to Hector in the back who was now awake and staring at them in shock, “Do we or don’t we have our target.”

Harry bit his lip before answering, “Yes.”

“See?” Louis asked, sitting back in his chair, “That’s called teamwork.” Harry rolled his eyes, obviously not convinced.

Hector looked between them, “Who the fuck are you people?”

**Motel Room, New York City, New York. 9:00 PM**

Hector was tied to a chair in the middle of a small motel room, looking between Harry and Louis. Louis rolled his eyes before punching Hector in the face, his head snapping backwards. They had been there for a while. “Lou, what the fuck was that?”

“Harry,” Louis said mockingly, looking back at his husband, “I know what I’m doing.”

“You’re going to kill him,” Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Louis rolled his eyes, “Sit.” Harry huffed at the instruction and sat down onto the bed. “Okay, Hector. Look at me.” Hector was staring at Harry, obviously checking him out. “Hector,” Louis said, a warning tone to his voice. Hector looked up at Louis defiantly. Ever the pain in the ass, “Why does the CIA want you dead?”

“You kill me, you get nothing.” Hector answered, a smirk on his lips. Louis shook his head, quickly losing patience.

“He’s right, you know.” Harry chirped from the back. Louis whipped around and gritted his teeth together.

“Harry,” He said, his voice lined with annoyance, “May I talk to you for a second?” He pulled Harry into a corner, away from Hector. The two stood chest to chest. “Honey, maybe it’s not such a good idea to undermine me in front of Hector. It sends a mixed message.”

“Trust me, sweetheart. You don’t need me to undermine you. You’re doing a well enough job of that all on your own.” Louis shrugged in annoyance, pointing his gun at Harry, challenging him to do better. Harry chuckled softly, “Oh, I don’t need that.” He said with a smile, “All you need to do is say please.”

Harry walked towards Hector, unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt. For the first time since they had gotten Hector, he looked a little bit nervous. Louis wondered how he had married such a minx. “Hector.” Harry said, his voice low and dangerous, “Hector. We don’t want to hurt you.”

“We don’t?” Louis asked under his breath.

“Louis,” Harry said, a warning tone to his voice. He turned back to Hector with a smile, standing above him, “We’re your friends, Hector.” He ran a hand up Hector’s leg, the man following it with his eyes, “Close friends, if you’d like.” He squeezed Hector’s thigh before resting a hand on his cheek. The two of them were so close that Hector could feel Harry’s breath, lazy and uneven on his face, “All we need to know is why the CIA wants to kill you.”

Louis glared at them in the corner. The sight of his husband seducing another man was making it really hard to stay neutral. He gripped his gun tighter as Harry bit Hector’s ear before whispering, “Come on. You can tell me anything.” Harry was so close that Hector could nearly taste him. He was sweating, so close to breaking, “Anything you want.” Harry moved to bite at Hector’s neck once before whining softly, “ _Please_.”

Hector opened his mouth, about to crack. But just as he began to talk, there was a click as Louis took the safety off his gun and held it to the back of Hector’s head, “ _Answer the fucking question, Hector_!” He yelled. Hector closed his mouth again, looking up at Harry like a lost puppy.

“Louis, put the gun down,” Harry said, looking back at Louis. Louis said nothing, but his trigger finger tightened, “Louis. Put the gun down and go wait outside.”

“Yeah,” Hector said with a smile, looking back at Louis, “Go wait outside so that he and I could have some alone time.” That was it for Louis. He swung the gun at Hector, put before he could hit him, Harry caught it in midair. He kept his hand on the gun, looking Louis dead in the eye.

“Go. Wait. Outside.” Harry hissed through his teeth. Louis stared Harry down for a second, his gaze angry, before he put the gun down and stormed out of the motel room.

**Outside The Motel Room, New York City, New York. 10:15 PM**

Harry stepped out of the motel room, his hair a ruffled mess and even more buttons on his shirt undone. He threw up his hands in exasperation and looked over at Louis, “What was that?”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest, taking a moment to take in Harry’s disheveled appearance before shrugging, his expression cold, “Why don’t you tell me?”

Harry scoffed, stepping towards Louis. He looked Louis over before quickly and loudly proclaiming, “You lost your cool.”

“I lost my cool?” Louis asked, his voice raising in octave in defense. “You know what, H? Maybe it isn’t so easy to stay hard and professional when your husband’s sitting in some guy’s lap in Motel Six!” Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing a cigarette from his back pocket. He lit it and took a long drag, stepping away from Louis. “When did you start smoking?”

“My whole life,” Harry muttered softly, leaning against the car they had stolen.

Louis shook his head quickly, “Jesus Christ,” He muttered under his breath, “Who are you? I mean, do I even know your real name?” When Harry didn’t answer, Louis asked again, quickly, “Wait, seriously. Do I know your real name, Harry?”

Harry didn’t answer. Instead, he took another drag of the cigarette before muttering, “Hector Danz.” When Louis just gave him a confused look, Harry went on, “His name is Hector Danz. He was an accountant for the CIA. He ran the books for freelance hitters. They were using independents, like us, on domestic targets.” He took another drag before continuing, “The FBI was onto the operation. They got Hector’s books and convinced him to testify against the man who runs our chapter, Mr. Horner. He’s got access to the top fifty hitters in the United States and every one of them is after us now.”

Louis watched Harry in disbelief as his husband took another long drag of the cigarette in his hands, “You were in there for like ten minutes. How did you get all of that?”

Harry puffed, “I can be very convincing.” Louis shook his head in disgust and Harry went on, “Lou, Hector and the books are a package deal. Without the books, we got nothing.”

Louis shrugged before stating, “So? We’ll just go get the books.”

Harry sarcastically clapped, “That’s a great idea Louis. Except, oh yeah. You blew them up at the courthouse.”

Louis’ mouth opened, but no words came out. It would have been comical had it not been for the situation they were in. “So that would mean Hector is-“

“Worthless,” Harry said, cutting him off. The silence fell heavy between the two of them.  

“So we’ve got nothing to trade?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head, taking another drag of the cigarette.

“Except each other,” Harry said with a shrug. “They’re not going to stop hunting us down until one of us is dead.” The news rang through both their ears. There was no way out except for one of them to die. And neither of them were willing to sacrifice the other so that they could live. The formidable problem that lay in front of them seemed almost insolvable.

Then, Louis quietly proposed, “Or we could just take them out.”

Harry scoffed, looking over at Louis in disbelief, “That’s your plan?” When Louis shrugged, Harry went out, “You want to take out an entire army of assassins?”

Louis shrugged again before asking, “Why not?”

“It’s just,” Harry huffed, shaking his head in disbelief, “It’s so typical.” At Louis’ confused expression, Harry went on, “Why don’t you just stop and think for a second?”

“I am thinking,” Louis said quietly.

“No you’re not. You’re attacking,” Harry laughed in disbelief, “That’s who you are. Always attacking. _Always_.”

“How would you know?” Louis shot back, stepping closer to Harry, “Honey, six days ago you thought I worked in fucking construction and now you’re going to critique my skills?”

Harry shook his head in disbelief again, “I’m not talking about your job,” His said slowly, gritting his teeth, “I’m talking about you. You always blow up what you can’t fix.”

Louis stepped back. He was quiet for a second before he asked in a small voice, “Where is this coming from?”

“Where is this coming from?” Harry snapped, his voice raising with anger, “How about the fact that you fired a ballistic missile at me? You shot up our wagon! You tried to run me over with a monster truck,” He said, stepping closer to Louis in anger, “All you do is wreck things!”

“And you think you’re so much better?” Louis asked, backing up as Harry stepped closer to him. The two now stood chest to chest at the wall of the motel, “You have your neat little boxes, all filled and labeled. Never letting anything in and definitely never letting anything out!”

“You’re the one who blew up your car while trying to fucking kill me!” Harry yelled back.

“And you slipped out of the house, inspiring me to kill you. That’s not me, that’s you. Always avoiding things so that you never have to deal with anything.” Louis threw back.

“Louis!” Harry said, an aggravated tone to his voice, “You’re the one who blew up the one thing that could actually save our lives right now!”

“Harry,” Louis called back, mockingly, “It wasn’t my idea to get Hector.”

“Oh, oh, oh!” Harry screamed, an aggravated chuckle rising to his voice, “I see. So this is all my fault now! This is my fault now?”

“No, it’s mine!” Louis snapped back, “It’s all my fault. It’s my fault we met. It’s my fault we moved in. And it’s sure as hell my fault we got married!” A hard silence fell between the two of them, and Louis wished more than anything that he could take that last sentence back. But he couldn’t. It was already out there.”

Harry hardened, stepping away from Louis in disbelief. The silence was nearly tangible between them as Harry slowly shook his head before he softly said, “No Louis. That was both of our faults.”

Louis watched, frustrating, wanting to do something to fix it. Harry stood across from him, challenging him. “Look,” Louis started, to which Harry crossed his arms over his chest, “Husbands lie to each other all the time. It doesn’t mean that they don’t really know each other.”

“Doesn’t it?” Harry asked with a shrug, tilting his head to the side, “So tell me one thing that’s true. One thing you really mean.” Louis could tell Harry needed something meaningful here. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He had no idea what he could say to make things better. Harry shook his head, disappointed, “You’re right, Louis. I don’t know you at all.”

Louis looked over at Harry. Even though he could reach out and touch him, it seemed like Harry was a million miles away. “I’m sorry.”

**Phone Booth, Somewhere on the Highway. 11:130 PM**

Harry stood in a phone booth along the highway. People were stepping quickly outside. When Harry was a boy, he used to love just watching people walk the streets. It really seemed like New York was the city that never slept. Now, with the rain beating heavy, resounding in the little box, he couldn’t stand the people.

Suddenly, there was a click on the line and a voice answered, “Identify.”

“3146578.” Harry said quickly and simply, the lit cigarette still burning in his hands.

The voice was quiet for a second before it spoke again, “Your contract has been rescinded.”

“I have a package for the Boss,” Harry said softly, taking a drag from the cigarette before adding, “Something he wants.”

There was a beat before the voice spoke again, “Where would you like to make the delivery?”

“Somewhere public, covered, no clean shots,” Harry answered.

“Name it.”

**11:35 PM**

Harry stepped out of the phone booth, Louis nowhere to be found. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up, taking one last drag from his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stomping it out. A sharp wind came by and Harry began to walk up the street, cold and hard.

**Ikea Superstore, New York City, New York. March 19 th, 2015 6:00 AM **

Louis entered the store alone, his hands in his pockets. He anxiously looked from costumer to costumer. Any one of them could be a potential assassin and he had to be on his mark at all times. The store wasn’t very full, but there were a few costumers. To his right was a man paying for furniture for his bedroom. To his left was a young couple looking at patio decorations for their garden. Louis walked slowly, wary, his eyes shifting between the people, running his hands over the soft furnishing.

“Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis spun on his heel to see the man behind him. He was a few inches shorter than Louis, but not short by any means. He was a little bit chubby, but not overweight. His hair was blond and sat lifeless on his head. He was wearing a checkered suit, a black hat perched on his head and a black briefcase in his hand. He looked overall normal. He smiled broadly at Louis. It was absolutely terrifying.

“Mr. Horner,” Louis greeted. The man’s smile tightened, realizing that Louis knew his name. Louis kept darting his eyes from costumer to costumer. No one could be trust. Everyone had to be suspected, including the man standing in front of Louis.

“Looking for your husband?” Mr. Horner asked, the same smile still wide on his face. Louis’ eyes darted back to the man at that. How did he know that he and Harry were together? He hadn’t told the man anything, “Did he tell you that he would take the back route? Meet you in the middle?” Louis remained quiet as he watched Mr. Horner speak with that same, scary smile, “I don’t think he’ll be joining us. Expect, of course, to pick up his payment.”

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked quickly. He scanned the store once more, and somehow, he just know noticed how many people kept turning to him. He was being watched.

“We always knew that he was the better hitter,” Mr. Horner said with a small smile, “Of course, it took him a little longer than usual to clean the scene this time.” He shook his head slightly, looking down at the floor. After a pause, he looked back at Louis. “At least he finished what he started.”

Louis felt like he had just been punched in the gut. How could Harry turn him in? He had been under the assumption that they would team up again at some point. Didn’t Harry feel the same way he did? Didn’t Harry love him like he thought? “How much?” Louis asked quietly, trying not to let the sadness creep into his voice, “How much did he get for serving me up?”

Mr. Horner gave him a sympathetic smile then, holding up the black bag in his hands, “It’s a class one contract, Louis.” Louis shook his head in disbelief, digesting the information. Mr. Horner smiled at him cruelly, “Don’t tell me you thought this story would have a happy ending.” Louis turned to him slowly, remembering Harry’s words from before.

_“Happy endings are simply stories that haven’t finished yet.”_

Suddenly, Harry walked into the store. He scanned it quickly before his eyes landed on Louis. He smirked, a dangerous thing, and slowly made his way over to his husband. Louis’ eyes remained level, not giving away any emotion. “Harry,” Louis greeted as his husband stood next to Mr. Horner, “Perfect timing.”

“Perfect as always,” Harry corrected with a smile.

Mr. Horner turned to Harry with a smile unlike the one he was looking at Louis with. This one seemed genuine, as if he actually liked Harry. Louis’ stomach churned with thoughts of what Harry may have done to deserve such a smile. “Are you here to pick up your payment early?”

“Yes, I am,” Harry said, breaking eye contact with Louis to take the bag that Mr. Horner was offering him.

Mr. Horner smiled almost giddily, as if he was getting pleasure out of the whole ordeal, out of Harry trying to kill his own spouse. He turned to Louis with the same terrifying, giddy smile before asking, “Any last words, Louis?”

Louis took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on Harry, “Yes, actually.” He took a deep breath before quietly continuing, “In light of the seriousness of this situation, and because I may never again have to chance to tell you, I just wanted to tell you that I married you because I love you.”

Harry nodded slowly before answering, “Likewise. I wanted what I wanted and I lied. I apologize.” Mr. Horner looked between the two of them, slightly confused. His smile creased as the two of them continued talking.

“Me too. Also, you’re the first guy I’ve ever loved. Nobody could make me feel the way that you did, before all of the whatnot got in the way.” Louis added softly. Harry smiled at that, looking behind Louis where a money stood, slowly pushing a shopping cart.

“Ditto. Guy with the trolley?” Harry asked softly. Mr. Horner was now seriously confused, looking between the two of them. What the fuck could they possibly be up to?

“Got him. Couple by the lamps?” Louis asked. Harry nodded, looking back at the couple who was checking out a lamp, had been for the past ten minutes.

“Check.” Harry said softly. Louis gave Harry a dangerous smile.

“So, are you ready?”

“Oh,” Harry started, standing next to Louis. “I’m ready.” He crossed his arms over his chest, smiling at his boss. Mr. Horner’s smile faded now, his face turning dead serious as he looked at the couple, both with power hungry grins etched across their faces.

“If this is some kind of plan, it’s never going to work.” Mr. Horner said quickly, though his expression said differently. For the first time since Louis had been in the store, he looked almost scared, and Louis could understand why. The two of them together must have been absolutely terrifying.

“No, it’s not a plan,” Louis started, his voice low and dangerous. Harry remained quiet, but his face resembled Louis’. Cold, dangerous, and utterly terrifying, “You see, we tried to come up with a plan, but we just couldn’t seem to agree on anything.”

“We had a few ideas,” Harry jumped in, lowering his hand to grab Louis’. “But it never really gelled into anything.” There was a difference to their bickering now. There was a certain rhythm to it that suggested that they were in on the same joke. Their eyes moved around the store as they spoke, casing the store. The customers slowly shifted their positions.

“I thought that maybe we should all meet at the Wollman Memorial,” Louis said softly, buying time for them. Mr. Horner looked between the two of them, unsure of what was going on.

“What are you talking about?” Mr. Horner asked finally.

“The ice rink at Central Park,” Harry added, “You know, the one from all of the movies.”

“But it turns out that Harry can’t skate,” Louis said before turning to Harry and whispering, “The guy on the forklift.”

Harry’s eyes shifted over to the forklift before he continued, riffing off of Louis, “Then Louis suggested that we meet and stage our deaths on top of the Statue of Liberty,” He leaned into Louis, “Shooter on the shelves.”

“But Harry said that you’d kill us as soon as we got there,” Louis said, his eyes moving to the man on the shelves.

“And it’s the ending of Sting,” Harry said quietly, indifferently, “We love Sting.”

Mr. Horner finally lost his patience, shouting to the both of them, “Shut up!” For the first time, Louis and Harry’s eyes moved back to Mr. Horner. The fact that he had lost himself was a weakness. They could work off of it, “Do you have any idea how many times you’re outnumbered here?” He asked quietly.

“Well, you see,” Louis said, “We didn’t before, but we do now.” Though his words showed that they were in a predicament, his eyes still shined with a glimmer of excitement.

“So you know for a fact that you’re not walking out of here alive,” Mr. Horner reiterated. Louis shrugged, looking over at Harry before looking back at Mr. Horner.

“That’s more than possible,” He said, though his eyes were still glittering with excitement, “Wouldn’t you say so, honey?”

Harry shrugged in response, “More than possible. I’d say likely.”

Mr. Horner shook his head at the two of them, “I don’t understand. What on Earth made you think that this would work?”

Louis and Harry turned to each other and smiled, wide and dangerous smiles as if they were thinking the same thing. Louis turned back to Mr. Horner, a large, cocky smile on his face, “This is us, you know? This is what we do.”

Harry turned to his boss and giggled, “Plus, we have really big balls.”

Without turning to each other, Louis quietly said, “I’ll see you in the next life, Harry.”

Harry nodded, still smiling at Mr. Horner, “Likewise, Louis.”

Harry pulled a gun out of his pocket and it seemed that time slowed. Louis took the bag full of money, throwing it into the air, and Harry shot it down. The money exploded out of the bag, providing them with the cover they needed as dollar bills flew from the sky. Mr. Horner turned away, disappearing down an aisle. A fully armed team of assassins suddenly sat up from a kiddy ball pit where they had been hiding. They opened fire on Louis and Harry.

Harry fired at one of the men approaching them, knocking him back off of his feet. Another man got one shot on them before Louis took him out. Louis and Harry moved quickly, their actions in rhythm with their spouse’s. They smashed through a shelf of paint cans and landed in a massive shelving unit.

They barely had time to gather their surroundings before they had to move again. They crouched down low and started running through the paint cans on the floor as shots rolled in, exploding the paint cans and getting paint all over the both of them. Louis grabbed a grenade from his back pocket, rolling it across the floor. It exploded, spewing multi-colored paint everywhere. As even more assassins swarmed the area, it took out the four nearest men, buying them a little bit of time.

Louis and Harry ran into the next aisle. Louis skid across the floor on his back, firing constantly. He shot down two agents, not even watching as they dropped to the floor. Harry quickly moved to the other end, firing at multiple targets as they piled into his aisle. The aisles were working into their favor as they only had two sides to cover. Walking back to back, they blasted their way into a shelving unit, where they fluidly reloaded, undercover, as they spun into the next aisle. They quickly swapped directions, covering different angles.

Agents pour into the aisles quickly, but they had no cover. Louis and Harry worked through them one by one, taking them down quickly and effectively. More and more agents poured into the aisle, but Louis and Harry were unstoppable. They had figured out a rhythm, working together. They established a rhythm of covering each shelf, crossing into aisle after aisle, covering each other again and again.

The agents quickly realized that on this terrain, they were at disadvantage. They stayed back a bit, firing more carefully. Louis and Harry realized this. They had to be more careful now, more observant. Any wrong move could cost them their life. They flinched at every small movement, suddenly afraid of their own shadow. They eventually made their way out of the warehouse into the showroom.

Slowly, Harry and Louis made their way through the living room mock-ups and kitchens. They stalked their way through studies and immaculate bedrooms which had never been slept in before, and that would never be slept in. Like a maze, they slowly made their way through the showroom, managing to hide from the agents waiting around corners.

Suddenly, they’re caught by a couple of agents. Their progress is slowed as they run into a mock-up of the ideal suburban living room, the kind that would make any woman swoon and any man shudder. They shot at the agents slowly gathering on them as they made their way through this living room. “Ammo?” Harry asked, screaming over the open fire on them.

“I’m low. We can’t get stuck here. We need to reinforce.” Louis answered. Suddenly, two agents ran to them. Harry acted quickly, grabbing a row of Christmas lights off of a pillar. He whipped them at the agents, swiping them off of their feet. As they fell to the ground, Harry snatched their guns. He tossed it to Louis.

Louis took the gun, keeping it up as he and Harry moved through the living room. “We move to the other side of that wall, through soft furnishings, and then we’re home free.” Harry said. Louis looked over at his husband, his eyes glittering with pride. They ran through the room and set open fire on the bathroom, which got blown to bits.

Louis and Harry ran into the final few rooms and into soft furnishing, adrenaline pulsating through their veins. It was all quiet. Too quiet to be true. Suddenly, a gun went off. Louis tried to jump out of the way, but he was too slow. He got hit in the leg with a bullet, falling to the ground. Harry fell to the ground with him.

They hit the ground hard and started to crawl through rows and rows of beds. There was a noise on their other side of one of the beds and Harry sat up, taking a blind shot at an assassin. He fell to the ground with a thud. He looked over at Louis, concerned, “Are you okay?”

Louis nodded quickly and they were off, crawling under beds, popping up every now and again to look around and shoot down an agent or two. A large group of assassins suddenly ran into the room, splitting up and stalking in between rows of beds. Suddenly, Louis popped up and took one out. Before the assassins could even react, Harry popped up on the other side, twenty feet away from Louis, and took another one out. They attempted to react to Harry, but Louis popped up another twenty feet away and shot another assassin. It was impossible to tell where Harry and Louis were. The remaining agents hit the deck, adopting Harry and Louis’ technique. A deadly game of hide and seek ensued in the world’s largest bedroom.

More and more agents spilled into the room, but none of them could tell where Harry or Louis would pop up next. Harry and Louis separated, shooting and fighting their way towards the door and occasionally taking guns off of fallen soldiers for ammo. Their progress seemed inexorable, and suddenly, the room turned into a bloodbath.

Then, a silence fell over the room. They stood up, panting. They looked around the room, where the bodies of fallen assassins lay, surrounding them, their blood pooling out onto the floor surrounding them. They were the only two people left alive in the room.

Louis and Harry gathered their surroundings and walked out, Louis leaning on Harry for support. They didn’t look at Mr. Horner as they passed by him. “We’re the only game left in town,” Harry called over his shoulder.

“You know where to find us,” Louis added.

**Dr. Wexler’s Office. March 20 th, 2015. 12:00 PM**

Harry and Louis sat next to each other on a pink loveseat, Harry’s legs over Louis’ lap. They smiled at Dr. Wexler, real smiles as he spoke. “So I’m pleased to see you both back here as a couple.” Louis and Harry looked at each other, smiling, before turning back to Dr. Wexler, “I’m excited to hear what progress you’ve made, if any, over the past two weeks.”

Louis smiled at Harry, “I would say we’ve made a little bit of progress, haven’t we, Harry?”

“I’d say so, Lou,” Harry said, smiling back to Louis.

“I can’t speak for Harry,” Louis started, turning back to Dr. Wexler, “But I feel like we’ve got to know each other all over again. We know each other’s good points, our bad points.”

“Our really bad points,” Harry cut in with a small giggle.

“Right,” Louis said, smiling over at Harry, “I mean, it is early, but I’d say we brought a whole new level of honesty into our relationship.”

“We realized that we were depriving each other of who we really were,” Harry cut in, looking over at Louis with a smile before turning to Dr. Wexler again.

“I mean, for the first time since we met, I feel like there’s-there’s-“

“Room for us to grow,” Harry cut Louis off, smiling at him, “To become more like us rather than shrinking into some idea of who we should be.”

Dr. Wexler smiled at the two of them, “You know, with a lot of couples I meet with, the biggest block is trust.”

Harry nodded quickly, “That is so true.”

Dr. Wexler nodded again, “It seems you’ve rediscovered the trust in your love. Harry, Louis, I’m honestly pleased for the both of you. What you’ve found is very special. So on a scale of one to ten, how happy would you say you are now?”

“Eight,” Harry answered quickly, smiling at Louis. Louis smiled back at him, taking both of Harry’s hands.

“Nine.”


End file.
